


Baggage

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Community: spn-masquerade, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Facials, Infidelity, M/M, Pedophilia, Size Difference, Step-parents, Underage Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not a bad husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> A masquerade fill for the prompt: J1 marries J2's mother just to get to her son. Him teaching the boy how to give a blowjob and then coming on his face is a plus. 12 or younger, please.
> 
> PLEASE read the warnings. Jared is nine. There is nothing wholesome about this.

 

He's not a bad husband.  
  
Two cars in the garage next to the tricked out lifting bench, Jensen takes care of himself and does alright for his family.  
  
"Aren't you lucky," all her friends say, eyes sliding up and down his Fit Past Forty frame and sidling over to his wife's doe-eyed baggage.  
  
Like he isn't here just for Jared.  
  
Jared with his flat chest and his growth spurt hands, got a real nice pool Mr. Ackles.  
  
_I hope you'll call me Dad one day_.  
  
Jared hadn't been the flower boy but Jensen had plucked everything else. Tried to wait for double digits but Jensen can't exercise restraint in everything and Jared's ahead of the growth curve any way.  
  
He still fucks her, just enough to keep the questions tucked inside Juvederm lips and a Soul Cycle heart. Comes inside her with his eyes closed, pumping into too loose wetness, summoning the ghost of little boy insides tugging at his cock until he can force it out.  Hates the waste but she doesn't raise an eyebrow when he springs for a girls-week cruise.  
  
Just the boys at home, hope you don't burn the house down honey.  
  
_You know your age means no in German_.  
  
Jared never says no.  
  
"You're my good boy, aren't you?"  
  
He pays a gardener to keep their front lawn looking community code pretty but nothing blooms like Jared under praise.  Little lips sundew swollen, he tries to smile around the cock in his secret place mouth.  
  
"Good boy for Daddy."  
  
No pictures, Jensen's not that stupid. He hoards memories the way she hoards purses. Jared with eyes amber bright, glassy with effort, so eager to please.  
  
"We're gonna practice, ok?"  
  
Jared nods around his cock, barely a third of it in. Jared always gets E’s for Effort on his private school report cards.  
  
"Feels good when I put all of yours in my mouth, right Jared?"  
  
He eases him off, chasing back a smear of precome to make that candy pink shine. A quick kiss, he tastes like cock spit and Sprite.  
  
"Gotta work on gettin' Daddy all the way in this pretty hole."  
  
He strokes his thumb over a blood warm bottom lip.  
  
"You want to make me feel good too, don't you sweetheart?"  
  
The quid pro quo of a lost boy, his little prince flashing his pink parts on a borrowed throne.  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  Emphatic, big boy serious and sunflower open for him.  
  
"I know you do."  
  
The kindest smile, that's what all her friends say. Isn't Jared so lucky, treats him like his own.  
  
"Open up for Daddy."  
  
Jared stretches his milk carton mouth wide, Jensen's to make his own.  
  
The bump of a palate, don't worry honey, we'll get him braces if he needs them, the scrape of teeth unpracticed and uncorrected because Jensen doesn't want a cocksucker, not yet.  
  
There's use for that but the first flush milk lisp on his cock should be savored, saved for a lifetime of secret dreams.  
  
_He's getting so big, isn't he_?  
  
Little man, he likes that. Gotta help me take care of your mom, we'll do something extra special for her when she gets back.  
  
Boys can keep secrets between themselves.  
  
He's not a hungry kid but there'd been no breakfast just in case. Push, push, that's it darlin', breathe through your nose, try to act like you're swallowing a big bite of birthday cake.  
  
The tears in his eyes are from earnest effort. Some things are better coaxed than stolen outright.  
  
"You're doing so good, Jared."  
  
A ragged breath, back in before he inches toward glory down Jared's swan boy neck.  
  
"We can get it all the way in your other hole, right?"  
  
Jensen swipes the gag tears from a pinked cheek and nods, encouraging, Little League coach of the year that he is.  
  
"Mmhmm," Jared tries, cock garbled and tickling a salty kiss of precome out of Jensen's dick.  
  
He likes Jared's boy parts best but they can't hum for him.

 

She can suck a dick all night, showy Cosmo tricks he has to grin and bear. It’s worse than his lonely lunch time hand but he can always call up the pin prick suckle of Jared's little boy hole.  
  
"If you get it all the way in I'll make you feel real good while I get that other hole open."  
  
Jensen's always generous, with the best toys and a ready smile and Jared's boy milked orgasms quivering dry into his mouth.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, Jared."  
  
Children need a firm hand sometimes. He can coax and coddle but he can also encourage. The head of his cock spears down into virgin darkness as Jared kitten gags around him.  
  
"Such a good boy for Daddy."  
  
Sugarcane spit runs down his chin, little rivers merging with streams of tears and God, even some snot doesn't keep Jared from swallowing furiously as his little chest heaves.  Jared's artless puppy chokes pluck his strings out faster than any nail salon magazine pointers ever will.  
  
"My sweet boy, that's it, that's it, so good for Daddy."  
  
Out with a pop and a rush of boy juice Jensen fists his throat swollen cock and lands the first swipe of come onto Jared's buttermelt tongue. Button nose, chubbed high cheeks, daddy long legs eyelashes, Jensen paints his golden boy white.  
  
"Daddy!"

 

His laugh is tinged hoarse but it still tinkles sweeter than any manicured lawn or sports car or expensive thing that impresses her friends.  Jared is priceless, worth every risk, every midnight trek down the hallway and diamond apology on the breakfast table. 

 

“I know, it’s sticky, huh?”

 

Sharing secrets makes people love each other more.  Jensen adds Jared’s come drip cherub face to his real hoard of riches before he tugs him onto his lap. 

 

“You were so good for Daddy, Jared.”

 

Jared’s always pliant and he lets Jensen fold his stunned body against his chest without any struggle.  Jensen strokes up and down his thighs, sneaking under his Superman board shorts to tickle at the sun blonde hairs above Jared’s knees.

 

“It’s fun to kiss with it, too.”

 

Jared should always taste like this, little boy sweet and Daddy bitter in his mouth.  Jensen drags his tongue over baby smooth cheeks, tasting himself and kissing it back to his good boy.

 

“Next time you’re gonna swallow all of it for Daddy.”

 

Jared smacks his lips when he swallows and she gets on his case about it.  Jensen kisses the plump heart of his lips and pulls off extra loud for an extra giggle and squirm in his lap.  He wraps Jared’s featherweight up in his arms, savoring it on top of him, free from prying eyes for another blessed five days.

 

“Yeah, you’re gonna swallow all of Daddy’s come in both holes.”

 

Jared’s mostly cleaned up and a few streaks drying on his face only make it better.  Jensen pulls him in for another kiss and skates his hand down the back of Jared’s trunks, over the twin dimples above his butt and down to the soft furl of his hole.

 

“Think I’m gonna kiss it out of this hole, too.”

 

Jensen circles his finger around his little heaven, the tucked in bonus on his mortgage payment.  He’s got four more days to fuck that hole all he wants.  He doesn’t have much restraint when it comes to Jared but he can at least wait until after lunch.

 

“What do you say, little man, let’s order some pizza.”

 

They’re both going to need their energy.  Jensen’s been looking forward to this for a long time.

 

“Hey, Jared?”

 

He chucks under Jared’s chin, grinning extra wide at the sticky spot running down to his neck.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jared’s dimples fold in to beam up at him.  Jensen would burn everything to the ground for those dimples.  Thankfully all he needs to do is stay married and keep being a good family man.

 

“Love you too, Daddy.”

 

Jensen’s not a bad husband but he’s the best Daddy.

 


End file.
